


深渊/The Abyss of Desire

by Suai1201



Series: The Crisis of Earth X [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eobard form The Crisis of Earth X, M/M, Prison Sex, Restrictions climax, Sex props, noncon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suai1201/pseuds/Suai1201
Summary: 老情人来探监了顺便拿这三年的利息（不





	深渊/The Abyss of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> 闪电侠第四季The Crisis of Earth X 逆闪闪系列  
共三篇：《悖论/The Paradox》、《补偿/Compensate》、《深渊/The Abyss of Desire》

闪电侠/逆闪闪 深渊  
  
  
铁山监狱是中城的重刑犯监狱，中心城所有被判了重罪的罪犯都在这里服刑。  
Barry的处境不容乐观。铁山监狱有不少罪犯是他作证被定罪的，而且一个前警察被关进重罪监狱本身就是个噩梦。  
  
“你要小心点，Allen。”Joe认识的一个狱警善意的提醒他。  
“这里很多家伙痛恨警察，他们会对你下手的。”  
  
但Barry能做什么呢？他不过是个毫无战斗力的鉴证员，一只误入狼群的羊，闪电侠跟很多超能罪犯交过手，但他只是Barry Allen。他能做的恐怕只有在被打之后快速复原。  
  
入狱后第一天，他的午饭和晚饭都被人“不小心”打翻在地，一整天没有东西吃，他饿的半夜惊醒，瞪着眼睛熬到第二天早上。这次他学聪明了，躲到了最远的没人角落三下五除二吞下了面包和汤。  
  
第二天中午工作的时候，他的手指被人“不小心”用锤头砸伤，Barry大叫一声跪倒在地上，难以忍受的疼痛险些让他释放出金色闪电。半个小时后他的手指变成充血的紫红色，食指指甲乌黑。  
有些犯人在他身边嘲笑他，模仿他倒地的动作。  
  
“Allen，你他妈叫的像个娘们！”  
  
周围人哄堂大笑，说话的是罪犯里面的头头辛普森。他身高一米九，高大魁梧，皮肤黝黑，因为在假释期内犯了一级谋杀罪被判终身监禁。这里有一半罪犯都因为害怕他躲得远远的，而另外一半算是他的手下。  
Barry晚上躺在监狱的平板床上抚摸着已经复原的手指，决定明天用纱布隐藏好快速复原的秘密。  
  
第三天，Barry放风时被堵在了厕所里。辛普森的一个手下说他弄脏了他最喜欢的便盆。  
“那是我专用的懂吗，臭条子！现在你和你肮脏的尿把他污染了。知道吗，我们不和臭条子共享东西哪怕只是个屎盆。”

  
Barry在对方要求他用舌头舔干净便盆时挥出了拳头打在对方的脸上。片刻得宁静过后对方的拳头伴着污言碎语像雨点一样落在他头、肋骨、肚子、后背上。这阵骚乱引来了狱警，最后两人都被关禁闭。

  
“很好，又是挨饿得一天。”Barry内心苦笑，抹去嘴角流出的血沫。  
对方还在恶狠狠的诅咒他死定了，会死的很惨，凶狠得眼神像能喷出火来，  
Barry不明白自己怎么会这么招人恨，仅仅因为他曾经是个警察？  
  
一天禁闭结束后，Barry的伤痊愈了，只有饥饿这种事是神速力无法自愈的，甚至因为吃不饱饭他愈合的速度比原来慢了很多。  
第五天，Barry猜想今天会发生什么更糟的情况，实际上他早该知道事情会糟到超出他的预料。  
工作时间，Barry被狱警分派拖地板。辛普森和他的几个核心同伙坐在一边打牌，他们从来不用劳作，因为总是迫使别人替他们做完那份。  
  
Barry想尽快做完工作离开，直觉告诉他应该离辛普森越远越好。他硬着头皮去擦辛普森附近的区域，想趁他们打完这局之前完成工作。他倒退着拖地，额头上布满汗珠，难用的巨型拖把几乎耗尽他的力气，直到他撞上了一堵墙似的东西被迫停了下来。  
Barry回过头，看到辛普森挡住了他的去路，用猥琐的眼光打量着他。  
  
“伙计们，他的屁股可真翘，我敢打赌手感一定不错。”  
  
辛普森下流的话简直让Barry的血冲到脑子里。他握紧了拖把的手指节都苍白了。  
“头儿，你要搞这个臭条子？”辛普森的手下有几个人在起哄。  
“请你让一让。”Barry面无表情的说，瞪着面前得彪形大汉没有退缩。  
“耶，没错，Allen，他们说的没错，我要把你剥个精光，然后握着你那娘们儿似的细腰，用我粗大的棒棒干的你屁眼合不拢，然后射在你的洞里，还要让你夹着我的精华在放风场走一圈。”  
  
辛普森下流的话语引起手下的一阵起哄。他们发出同样龌龊下流的笑声。  
“老大，让他把你舔硬然后再干他。”一个瘦高的囚犯开始模仿口交的动作，即淫荡又下流，又引起另一阵哄笑。  
Barry知道辛普森已经鸡奸了好几个囚犯，以至于监狱不得不把他单独关在一个角落的单间里。受害的人下场都很惨，有一个现在仍然不能下床。  
  
“我要是你就会收回刚才的话，辛普森。”Barry冷酷的回敬，把拖把扔到对方脚下转身离开了。  
  
辛普森显然没料到Barry会是这种态度，有些被惹怒了。  
“珍惜你的屁眼最后完好的几小时吧Allen，希望你叫的好听点！”  
  
Barry几乎抑制不住身体因为愤怒而颤抖，在鉴证科他见过很多恐怖的犯罪现场，在成为闪电侠后他遇到很多残忍的超能罪犯。但他从来没对付过这个，小时候他不知道怎么应付欺凌，现在他也不懂怎么对付这种恶霸。也许他能制止一场核爆但他不知道怎么对付这些没有人性的罪犯。闪电侠也许有办法，但闪电侠不在这三尺囚牢之内，闪电侠不属于这肮脏的角落。  
  
晚餐时候，Barry知道辛普森会找机会把他逼到厕所动手，他一边吃饭一边盯着对方的动作思考着对策。但今天狱警盯得很紧，有个Barry没怎么见过的高个狱警不停的在餐厅巡逻，并且老是盯着他所在的方向，好像知道他在策划什么似得。辛普森没有得到机会实施他的计划，Barry也早早地的被遣送回隔间。  
  
一天的劳作和思虑让Barry疲惫不堪，他躺在平板床上很快感到了困意。不知道是不是辛普森今天挑逗的话语让他不安，他在睡梦里梦到了自己在奔跑，像普通人一样跑，好像躲避着后面追他的什么东西，突然间一根绳子缠上他的腿，快速奔跑的他被绊倒，狠狠的摔在了地上。  
  
Barry猛的惊醒，他睁开了眼。下一秒钟他发现一个人影出现在他的囚牢里。有一瞬间他以为是他出现了幻觉或者是梦的残影。但神速力让他在一秒钟内认清了真相，他的囚牢里真的出现了一个人！  
  
Barry感觉自己的心脏都要跳出胸腔了，他甚至没来得及阻止自己使用神速力。一道金色闪电闪过，Barry已经把这个诡异的人影抵在了墙上。他看到一个长着Harrison Wells脸的男人穿着狱警的衣服。但直觉告诉他这不是Harry。下一秒，对方冷冽的眼神和笑容把他的心脏拽入深渊。  
  
“又见面了，Barry。”黑发蓝眼的男人看到Barry脸上的震惊的表情感到十分满足。略带沙哑的嗓音在寂静的监狱里格外刺耳。  
“Thanwe？！”Barry不敢相信他见到的，Wells脸的逆闪电出现在他的牢房里。  
  
“一个惊喜，闪电侠。我以为你会更喜欢Dr.Wells这个称呼？”  
  
Barry推开面前的人，死死的盯着对方做好了大战一场的准备，他猜不透对方的目的，但逆闪电出现在他的监狱牢房绝对是噩梦中的噩梦。  
“你怎么进来的？”铁山监狱戒备森严，自从前年Barry使用神速力闯入监狱带出一个囚犯后，监狱升级了红外监控设备，极速者进出牢房也能触发警报。  
  
“上次重回Star.lab，我发现一个有趣的小玩意。”逆闪电触摸了领口附近的一个纽扣，Barry看到他的脸变成了另外一个人，是今晚在餐厅不停巡逻的那个高个狱警。  
  
“很有用的小东西不是吗？铁山监狱的狱警Stone警官，今天我替他值一个夜班。”Wells露出笑容。  
  
“你想要什么？来看我作为囚犯让你幸灾乐祸？快滚出这里，否则……”  
  
“否则怎样？”一道红光闪过，Barry发现自己被逆闪Wells抵在了墙上。这太过了，对方的身体紧贴着他，双腿抵着他的腿让他动弹不得。  
“杀了我？我们已经试过了，你做不到Barry。”  
  
“你不会知道我能做出什么。”Barry挣脱了逆闪的钳制，两人恢复了对峙的状态。  
  
“监狱生活不好过，嗯？”逆闪眼光扫过他包着纱布的手指和满是胡茬的脸。“不过别担心Barry，看在过去的情份上我刚刚为你除去一个大麻烦。”逆闪依然露出那种不屑一顾的笑容。  
  
“你做了什么？”Barry紧张的问。“你休想让我越狱，也别想逼我暴露闪电侠的身份。”  
  
年长的黑发男人转了身，黑色皮鞋发出咔咔的摩擦声，摇着头说，“我为什么要费心劝你越狱？”  
  
“那你做了什么？”  
  
“那个对你出言不逊的罪犯，好像叫辛普森的家伙。我真的不喜欢他这样威胁你。”逆闪Wells走到Barry身边，目光如炬的盯着他，仿佛要透过他的囚服看到内里。“他不能这样随意的叫嚣着占有你，Barry。”  
  
“闭嘴！”Barry当然知道他想说什么，一段让他一辈子也不想再提起的羞耻记忆，他想要永远埋藏起来的黑暗秘密。  
  
“别担心，五个小时后，第一班早班的狱警会发现辛普森在他自己的牢房里心脏骤停猝死。”  
  
Barry像被闪电劈了一下一样呆在当下。“你……你杀了他！”  
  
“嘘……”年长的男人伸出一根手指放在嘴边，甚至向他眨了一下眼。“别这么大声，Barry，否则不管谁被你的声音引过来，我都不得不大开杀戒。”  
  
Barry身形颓然一顿，跌坐在床边。  
  
“我不需要你替我摆平什么，你怎么能就这样杀了他！”  
  
Barry的内心像风暴前的海面黑暗、压抑、波涛汹涌。他甚至自责起来，如果不是因为他和逆闪电的纠缠，辛普森也不会死。这一切都是他的错，是他在上次的对抗中放走了他的死敌。他本来以为对方会回到属于自己的时间线，他不明白他的死对头为什么没有离开，而是深夜费劲心思溜进监狱，只为了替他摆平一个流氓以此宣誓他对自己的占有权？  
  
逆闪电在牢房里踱步，右手手指划过斑驳的墙壁，红色的闪电从手指流出来，在黑暗中留下痕迹。  
“这张脸让我有些念旧，Barry，我想知道你还会不会像以前一样对我予取予求。我的心里有个疑问，今晚我来证实它。”  
  
棕发年轻人噌的站起来，握紧拳头咬牙切齿的说，“别做梦了，滚出去Thanwe！”  
  
“我说了，我更喜欢听到你叫我Dr.Wells,权当是某种情趣吧。或者你更喜欢你地球二那位朋友的身体？我也可以轻易得到。”  
年轻的极速者被激怒了，他一瞬间用尽浑身力气把黑发男人狠狠按在墙上。双眼和身上被闪电包裹。“你敢碰他一下，我会杀了你。不管你偷多少个Wells的身体，你都不是他。”  
  
黑发男人愠怒了，双眼红光闪烁在黑暗中格外刺眼。  
  
“不，Barry，你需要的不是这张脸，我也不需要这个驱壳就能让你臣服。我会让你回忆起在我身下颤抖的感觉。”  
  
红色的闪电迅速划过狭窄的牢房，Barry没来的及反抗，身上的囚服已经被脱光。等到他做出反抗的动作，却被逆闪夹住脖子和右臂动弹不得，对方凑到他耳边说到，“如果你拒绝我一次，我就杀一个罪犯，如果对我说一个不，我就杀一个狱警。你来选择，Flash，你的尊严，还是这些罪犯和狱警的性命？”逆闪电的手指在他脸颊，脖颈上游走，暧昧的触摸方式一如Barry记忆深处那令他羞耻的回忆。  
  
冬天的监狱温度很低，Barry赤裸的身体浸寒冷的空气里。逆闪电手指所到之处留下不可见的火焰，灼烧着他的心。  
“跪下，Barry。”Wells的声音穿透身体进入年轻男人的灵魂，无比熟悉的指令让他止不住想颤抖。  
  
多少个无人的夜晚他和Dr.Wells在星际实验室空无一人的休息室一起体验征服游戏带来的快感。  
Barry身体被束缚，细软的皮鞭清脆利落的击打在他的敏感点上。他享受着那种被束缚起来的无力感和完全信任对方的依赖。鞭打过后，男孩的身体像被打开一样敏感到极致。年长的男人会拿出一支漂亮的肛塞，体贴的加温后进入他，被开拓妥当的后穴像一朵柔嫩初开的花蕊。Dr.Wells把润滑过的震动棒缓缓推入在他前列腺上按摩，直到Barry再也无法承受更多快感，痛苦的大声祈求，博士才迅速的拔掉尿道塞，乳白色的液体喷薄而出，痛感和快感同时让他攀上高峰。那感觉像毒品一样让他沉迷许久。失去导师后他花费了好些时间才戒除掉身体的渴望。  
  
现在他的的身体背叛了意志，虽然理智告诉他不要臣服，身体却在听到指令后条件反射般跪在地下。  
“good boy，今晚我会做到我满意为止。好吗？”  
……  
  
“回答我，Barry。”

  
“嗯。”

“叫我Dr.Wells.”

  
“你不是他。”

  
“拜你所赐铁山监狱将少一个罪犯，姑且记在账上，毕竟杀人只要一秒钟。”

  
Barry愤怒的想要起身反抗，却被Wells拿电击警棍制止。“还是说你想加一个狱警陪葬？”

  
Barry的眼睛几乎喷出火来，但他不敢继续冒险顶撞对方，虽然他决不允许逆闪在他面前杀人，但他没怀疑逆闪言出必行。对着这样一张脸叫出那个称呼并没有那么难，但是Barry不情愿这么做。

  
“Dr.Wells.”  
“Good.”  
  
逆闪电蹲在Barry身边，手里多出来一捆黑色的绳子，他开始娴熟的在Barry的身上打结。没经处理的麻绳粗糙硬挺，每动一下就摩擦着Barry细嫩的肌肤。

  
“你没处理绳子。”Barry不满的嘟囔。

  
“今时不同往日。”  
  
Barry注意到Wells逆闪没有使用神速力，但他动作依然娴熟速度很快。1分钟后Barry的身体和手臂已经完全被束缚住了。

  
Wellbard起身围着Barry转圈，似乎在欣赏自己的杰作。电击警棒坚硬冰冷的顶端戳在他的颈窝，乳头和腰窝上，每一个都是他的敏感点。这个Wells虽然没有坐在轮椅上但他和过去一样熟悉Barry的身体，这不禁让Barry汗毛倒立，甚至乳头都挺立起来。他的身体在期待着重温那些痛楚和高潮。  
  
哦，该死，他永远不会向对方承认这个！  
  
Barry本以为束缚工作已经结束，Wells接下来会像以前一样对待他，让他服从，让他战栗，让他疼痛，让他高潮。但Wells没有继续动作，这让Barry好奇的抬起头，在昏暗的牢房探究死敌的动作。  
  
Wells不知从哪里拿出来一个精致的小盒子，比女孩们用的粉盒大不了多少，盒子的盖子上印着一个刺眼的法西斯标志。年长极速者带着似笑非笑的表情，锐利的蓝色双眸不怀好意的盯着他。这让Barry立刻起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，不晓得对方想对他做什么，直觉告诉他绝不是什么好事。  
  
“你要干什么？”Barry狐疑的盯着对方。  
  
“唔，我带了一件很有意思的玩具，我想它会给我们带来很多乐趣。”  
  
Wells说完从小盒子里拿出了一个金属圆球，看上去十分精致，科技感十足。  
  
“这是什么？”Barry越来越不安了，心想着要不要挣脱绳子和逆闪电决一死战。  
  
“地球X上非常有趣的性爱玩具。这个钢珠可不是普通珠子。它们是微型机器人，可以通过我手里这个小盒子进行控制。”  
Wells得意的向男孩展示手里的物品。  
  
“这个金属珠子可以从小变大逐渐扩张人的后庭，同时还有震动，电击，滚动，按摩等功能，也就是说我只站在这用这个小盒子就能把你操到失禁，是不是很有趣？”  
  
Barry眼睛瞪得大大的，不敢相信Wells真的要用一个铁球操他。  
“混蛋，你敢对我用那个铁球……”  
  
“事实上，我不只是有这个钢珠，Barry，我向你保证这会特别有趣。”  
  
“Thanwe……？！”Barry话没说完就惊恐的发现两个黑黢黢的小东西从Wells拿着的盒子里爬出来，像某种电子甲虫，迅速的向他爬过来，一眨眼的功夫就爬到了他身上。  
  
“不，别！”Barry吓得想要后退，却失去重心摔倒在地。然后他就眼睁睁看着两个金属小虫爬到了他的上身，凉凉的有点刺痛。金属小虫径直爬上了Barry早就已经敏感挺立的娇嫩乳头，然后紧紧的夹住了。强烈的刺激和诡异的情形让Barry几乎大声尖叫了，“这是什么？？快把他们拿走！”  
  
Barry惊慌的震动身体想要摆脱绳子的束缚，却在下一秒被戴上了一个抑制超能力的项圈，跟之前他们落到地球X时被套上的一样。

  
“我差点忘记，要是动用了神速力趣味可就大打折扣了。”黑发男子得意的笑着说。  
  
“我开始有些想念你呻吟的样子了，Mr.Allen.”逆闪电故意用过去Wells博士独特的礼貌又有些性感的腔调呼唤Barry的名字，但又故意说出以前从不会讲出来的下流语言。这让Barry浑身每一寸肌肤都起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
羞愧的是他有时候会怀念那段时光，那种纯粹的快感和释放后的空白是一种极乐般的体验。他乖巧的询问Dr.Wells是否满意，他希望自己也是被需要的，希望对方和他同等满足。他从没有把长者当成某种性伴侣或者工具，他发自内心的喜爱他，尊敬他，渴望他。  
“Thanwe，别……不要……”  
  
“我知道，你更渴望我亲自的触碰，像过去一样。”逆闪电安抚似得伸手抚摸了男孩浓密的头发，却被男孩躲开。

  
“但是我现在更想要的是惩罚，而不是温存。”Wells嘴角上扬，拿出银色金属球用力的把Barry按倒在地上，直径拇指大小的金属球被塞进男孩毫无准备的后穴。  
  
冰凉的侵入感让Barry倒吸一口凉气，咬着牙呻吟出来，身体颤抖。

  
“把它拿出来，Thanwe！”Barry几乎哆嗦着咬牙切齿的说。  
  
作为回应，Wells把球推得更深了，“我说了，叫我Dr.Wells。”  
  
金属球本身自带了某种类似于润滑剂的物质，这使得物体的进入没那么困难，但Barry很久没有开拓过自己的后庭，异物进入的感觉就让他崩溃，更不用说金属的冰冷进入温暖的肠道本身就引起巨大的不适。但小球似乎有自我加热功能，很快就变得接近体温。  
  
“噢……不，天呐，fuck……”  
  
Barry忍不住飚起了脏话，他惊恐的感受到那个小球在他体内动了起来，不但通过转动变化了位置，还变大了一点。Barry吓坏了，冷汗瞬间淋湿了头皮，他被捆绑的身体失去了平衡，扭曲着身体摔倒，天知道这个小球还有什么功能。  
  
Thanwe说的没错，他可以不碰他一下就能把他操死。这太不真实了，在监狱里被长着Wells脸的逆闪玩弄折磨，如果不配合就要冒着身份暴露的风险阻止对方大开杀戒。  
  
Wells在他身边踱步，似乎在欣赏自己得意的作品。Barry看着对方得意的表情，突然想起他穿越回过去找Wells博士寻求速度公式的时候。那是他第一次面对着面具之下的逆闪电，男人从轮椅上站起来俯视他，满眼仇恨。而他看到对方站起来的那一刻居然感到身体的某处被点燃了，难耐的欲望冲破枷锁，他勃起了。Barry永远也忘不了那感觉，因为一分钟后，引起他性欲的男人对他举起了手刀。从那以后他就学会了不抱幻想的努力遗忘那段关系。  
  
他以为他做的不错，直到今天。  
  
“你和我，我们之间的关系真是一言难尽，是吗，Barry？”  
  
Wells略带沙哑的声音在牢房里环绕。  
  
“你知道我在球X对别人试过这个玩具，但那让我觉得十分无聊，我没能体会到任何乐趣直到我幻想着把这东西用在你身上。你知道，就像是突然发现了新大陆，世界再次变得新奇有趣。”  
  
Wells加重了有趣两个字，同时按下了遥控器里震动的按钮。  
“啊，啊啊啊啊……”  
  
几乎同时，Barry的身体就像个被猛兽咬住喉咙的小动物，拼命挣扎起来。粗硬的绳子在他身上摩擦出红印子。

  
“别……求你，Dr.Wells……Dr……”  
  
Barry哭了出来，体内温热的小球在前列腺上震动起来。强烈的刺激让他流出生理眼泪。不同于他自慰时用手指震动的刺激，这个金属小球震动的幅度更大，也许是经过什么特殊的设计，这种震动的似乎能让快感来的更猛烈，更快，更直接。Barry很快就高潮了，射出了一股精液后大汗淋漓一片空白的瘫在地上。他大口的呼吸着，胸前起伏的厉害，想要多汲取点氧气给宕机的大脑。  
  
“哇奥，那可真是很快，Mr.Allen。”

  
Wells略带戏谑的声音在他耳边响起。男人用温热的手抚摸着Barry的侧脸和脖颈。

  
“但这只是热身，好戏现在才开始。”  
  
Barry转过头，看到男人碧蓝色的虹膜在黑暗里闪着光，微笑时深深的笑纹一如过往。

  
“够了，Thanwe，停下……”Barry羞愧于自己的失态，他绝对不想再来一次。  
  
Wells摇头关闭了Barry脖子上的超能力抑制器。神速力在Barry身体内恢复，快速恢复的能力也修正了不应期的问题。Barry立刻明白了逆闪电的用意，他利用这十几秒恢复的力气挣扎着坐起来。刚刚射出的精液在寒冷的空气里变凉了，黏糊糊冷哒哒的糊在腿上令人恶心。

  
“停下，把那个东西拿出来，求你……Dr.Wells……”  
  
“求我什么，Barry？求我停下使用这个玩具？求我亲自操你？你总是很贪心，你需要很多很多的疼痛，也需要很多很多的高潮来填补内心的空洞。”  
  
Wells蹲下来单膝跪地和Barry面对面。他抬起手用手指擦去男孩脸上的泪痕，捧着男孩的脸给了他一个吻。与其说是接吻，不如说Wells在品尝男孩的滋味。他吮吸着男孩的唇瓣，把舌头侵入对方口腔里掠夺，每一下都像是吸血鬼在吸取新鲜血液一样贪婪。  
  
Barry被动的接受着这个吻，他试图躲开，但Wells的手像铁钳一样有力的钳住他让他无法动弹。更何况，他的身体个很快就用肉体记忆来配合对方了。  
  
“good boy.”Wells满足的结束了这次品尝，似乎很满意男孩诚实的身体表现。“你会得到奖励的。”  
  
Wells用Barry无比熟悉的声调说。Barry听到这句话后阴茎抖动了一下。在以前，Wells的这句话是暗示Barry可以为他口交。  
  
Barry脸立刻火辣辣的红了。他不知道Wells是否是像以前一样暗示什么，但他现在绝不可能再做那种事。正当他在琢磨着这个Wells会不会强迫他口交时，刚才夹在他乳头上的爬虫似得东西突然放出了微弱但足以让人刺痛的电流。Barry浑身都跟着一抖，下意识的发出一声尖叫。  
  
“Barry，我真希望我们有更多时间来探究这个玩具的功能，你的身体总能给我惊喜。”  
  
Barry打了个冷颤，“停下……”他的底气好像都被抽走了，命令听起来像请求。  
  
“但是我们得加快速度了，Every second is a gift。”  
  
“什……？”  
  
没等Barry话说完，他就感觉到后面那个铁球又开始动了。这次铁球似乎在不断的转动，很快到达了肛口的括约肌。铁球停在入口的位置开始缓慢转动，直径也慢慢增大。他立刻明白了这个东西现在正在为他进行扩张。胀痛，撕裂的感觉随之而来，Barry不知道Thanwe是不是有意把扩张速度变快，他敢肯定那些把玩具当情趣的人绝不会这样快速扩张一个人。

  
“呜……嗯……停下！”  
  
Barry试图用括约肌抵抗小球的扩张但完全没用，入口还是被快速的撑开了。他感到小球扩张慢慢停下了，后穴的疼痛让他满头大汗，上半身甚至止不住颤抖起来。  
  
“我说了你会得到奖励，Mr.Allen.别让我失望。”Wells突然站到男孩面前，欣赏的看着闪电侠被一个小小的性爱玩具搞到崩溃。男孩的头发几乎全部被汗打湿了，贴在苍白的皮肤上。绿眼睛因为疼痛而充血，眼白布满了红血丝，眼球也湿漉漉的，嘴唇因为刚才的吻被吸的通红，上半身被绳子捆绑着双臂被剪在背后。  
  
Wells的下体早就硬的不行。这是他第一次可以用正常的身体操弄闪电侠，而对方完全没有反抗的机会。这种感觉让他兴奋，这一次他可以完完全全的发泄自己的欲望，而不用因为扮演残疾的导师而故作矜持。  
  
他解开狱警制服的裤子拉链，把坚挺的勃起从内裤中释放。硕大的性器像一个狰狞可怖的怪物矗立在Barry脸前。

  
男孩闭上眼把头扭到一边，鼻孔因为愤怒而忽闪忽闪的。而Barry的拒绝显然在Wells的预料之内。  
  
“如果你拒绝我的奖励那接下来就要受罚了。”  
  
“Fuck yourself，Thanwe！”  
  
Wells突然仰头笑了起来，吃吃的笑声在阴冷的牢房回荡。

  
**“你知道，Barry，我们之间确实不像过去那样浓情了。但你也完全没必要把事情搞成这样。”**  
Wells用力的把Barry拎到牢房里那个又硬又冷的床上。他粗暴的用手指把男孩身体里的铁球扣了出来，然后伸入了2只手指分剪Barry的肠道。

  
Barry用力的挣扎，但失去了神速力，寒冷和跪的发麻的膝盖让他的挣扎像掉进水里的纸巾，很快就化成了浆糊。Wells毫无预兆的突然进入Barry的身体，温热的性器几乎一下子插入了深处。Barry被扩张的很充分。但突然的进入还是让他几乎失声尖叫。他被男人按着肩膀，身体被死死的钉在对方硕大的坚硬上。Wells似乎想要一下子把他贯穿一样，进入到底，发出舒服的喘息声。  
  
下一秒，Wells开始在他身上抽插。另Barry惊讶的是对方居然使用了润滑剂，充分的润滑让Barry不至于无法忍受那些胀痛的感觉。他太久没有和男人做过，几乎忘记了该怎么办，更何况他现在是在被侵犯。  
  
Wells几乎每一下都特别用力的抽出，再狠狠插到底。Barry不得不以为他的仇敌在发泄着什么，也许是恨，也许是愤怒。他感觉自己快要被揉碎了，他的身体无法获得支撑，只得趴在床上被狠狠后入。  
  
大概过了几分钟，Barry的身体已经适应了这种进入，开始有了一些感觉。Wells没有刻意去碾压他的前列腺，但抽插中每一下摩擦都能让他体会到一丝快感。他的性器再一次勃起了。  
  
牢房里两人的喘息此起彼伏，充满色情的味道。Wells停下动作，把Barry翻过身让男孩正面面对自己。  
  
“我说了你要受罚，Barry。”Wells突然伸手把一个死死夹在男孩乳头的小甲虫拿了下来。男人摆弄了一下，这个黑色的金属豆豆变成了一根长形的尿道塞。  
  
“不不不！停下，求你……”  
  
Barry开始抽泣了，他的大脑没来得及反应前，尿道已经被冰冷的金属堵上了。又胀又痛的感觉像有人拿顿刀捅了他一下。他哭的更厉害了，如果不是被Wells按着，他一定能从床上滚下来。  
  
“你喜欢这个Barry，你喜欢我掌控你的身体，我不会伤害你的，嘘……嘘……”  
  
Wells用力的按住崩溃的男孩，让他放松。  
“这不会伤到你的，它会让你快乐。”  
  
男人的安抚起了作用，Barry抖的没那么厉害了，虽然理智告诉他这个黑发男人和他的仇怨至死方休，直觉却让他相信男人刚才的话，他相信此时此刻男人并不会伤害他。Barry自己也不知道这种矛盾的感受究竟是怎么回事。  
  
Wells解开了束缚男孩的绳子，让他更舒服一些，然后他再次进入Barry，跟之前不同，这次他没有像刚才那样大动作抽插，而是运用了一些技巧。他对男孩前列腺的位置记忆深刻，只不过这是他第一次用正常的身体把男孩操到高潮。这简直可以用无比美妙来形容！  
Eo第一千次在心里咒骂，为什么唯一能让他内心感到渴望和冲动的人是他永远也不可能得到的人？  
  
**Barry Allen和他，他们是彼此的毒药和解药。他们都坠入了彼此给对方制造的深渊，他们都曾迷恋彼此，最后却以互相憎恨收尾。**  
  
“呜……啊！”  
  
男孩的呻吟打断了他的思绪，他看到Barry已经像一滩水一样瘫软无力，他在高潮的边缘受着折磨，阴茎勃起却无法射出来。男孩睁开那双美丽的绿眼睛，眼神却无法聚焦，在黑暗的牢房里四处飘散。男孩的头发全湿了，弯曲的贴在苍白脸上，嘴巴张着像是只能出气不能进气了，一双修长的腿被他捏出了好多青紫色印子。  
  
“Barry，告诉我你感觉怎么样。”  
  
男孩缓慢的把眼神落在男人身上，没有说话，Wells以为他不会得到答复了。  
  
“Dr.Wells,求你，我受不了了……”说罢，男孩又开始哭了起来，大颗的眼泪从眼里流出来，像玻璃珠子似得滚落到男孩凹陷的锁骨窝。  
  
男孩的破碎像大海里的星辰一样让Eo心醉，他甚至愿意承认他无比怀念这一刻，Barry的美是每次被撕成碎片后又恢复如初的神奇力量，他在疼痛中获得新生，就像一只凤凰。  
  
“看着我，Barry！”  
  
eo大声说，强迫男孩看着他的脸。  
  
“你跟我一起，Barry。”  
  
男孩的眼神似乎重新焕发了光芒，轻轻点了一下头。  
  
Wells开始冲刺，他紧紧抱住Barry温热又湿滑的身体，发出狮子一样的嘶吼。高潮排山倒海的来了，像涨潮的海浪喷怒的冲向堤岸。他快速拔出男孩的尿道塞，最后用力的冲刺着，Barry前列腺上震动起来。  
  
男孩痉挛一样的扭动身体，大口呼吸，发出奇怪的叫声，几秒钟后，两个人几乎同时射了出来。  
  
世界仿佛从轰鸣的战场进入无人的幽林。突如其来的安静让两个人的大脑都放空了。  
  
最先恢复的是没被限制能力的人。Wells离开了那个狭窄的硬床，快速穿好衣服。  
  
Barry像一只猫一样蜷缩身体，头埋在衣服里。  
  
Wells摘掉了Barry能力抑制器，把Barry的囚服盖在他身上。  
  
“今晚令人印象深刻，Mr.Allen，你做的很好。”  
  
“收起这副嘴脸，Thawne。”  
  
男孩突然从床上坐起来，满脸愤怒的盯着他。  
  
“好吧，虽然你不肯承认，但没人会比我做的更好。”Wells冷下脸，不再微笑。  
  
“滚出这里！”  
  
“那就出狱后再见，Barry。”Wells最后胜利般的展示了一下性爱机器人的小盒子，转身化作一道红光消失在黑暗的走廊尽头。  
  
神速力已经让Barry恢复了80％的体力和神智。他蜷缩着坐在一角，把头埋在膝盖上，不敢回忆泽不敢相信今晚发生的一切。  
  
高潮的快感还停留在神经末梢，而他却不得不再次进入戒除的漫长过程。  
  
黑暗里，“Mr.Allen”的腔调还在他耳边此起彼伏的回想。

Fin.


End file.
